Kale Gearman
"Sariel, the deliverer" redirects here. Known by both Sariel and Kale, Kale is the fully aware reincarnation of the Archangel Sariel. And if Flights of Emmanuel were ever made into a television series, he would be played by Reuben Langdon . His animated voice would be done by Christopher Sabat. Personality Oddly, he's always described by Mikah as a big brother character. He is very protective and forceful, especially when it comes to the Zion sisters. Appearance He's tall with red orange hair in a short spikey style and red eyes. He wears tall collars or hoods with his cross on the back, but his ensemble is one of a fallen angel, dark colors with a white cross and his wings are large with black feathers laced with red. Element of Darkness He wears a cloak that goes to his ankles with a pentagon on the circular tan clasp, over a brown undershirt and brown pants. Over these he wears a red cape and a black belt that forms an X on his hips. When he goes to protect Mikah and Korra and uses the Zion Sisters' ability to shadowbend, his costume changes slightly. His cape turns dark blue with a white cross as the clasp. The edges whirl off in dark smoke. His shirt is shredded, turning into an undershirt with two armbands on the top of his left arm. Relationships Mikaela Besides Mikah, Mikaela is the only other person who calls Sariel by Kale, leading to a relationship that leads to the birth of their son, Marcello. Abilities Because of his past, Sariel is a benevolent angel of death, delivering the souls of troubled people. He also has abilities of healing. His weapon, Apollyon, is a tall dark scythe, much like that of a grim reaper. Its named after the fifth angel, who he is attributed to. No matter the look of it, the moon is always somewhere on it, signifying the sin of its owner. Part in Story Even though he doesn't appear in the story a lot, he's a big part of the story. This is because he is the leader of the three "dark" angels, or angels that sided with Gray/Mikah, giving her the ability to use a fraction of their powers, while they are able to use some of her demonic abilities. Sariel is able to use Mikah's power to manipulate shadows, while Mikah can retrieve the souls of the recently desceased while he is in her prescence. Element of Darkness Comic Kale appears in the beginning with Mikaela next to him. She asks him if everything is clear and he answers that he think it is. It turns out that the two of them are protecting a girl from someone. Then Kale tenses up, to which Mikaela asks him whats wrong. He reveals that the person they are protecting the girl from is in the Triad, something they tried to make sure didn't happen. After that the two of them escape into the night, only for Mikaela to be seen by a civilian, who reports her as a shadowbender and a thief to the metalbending police. This causes trouble for Mikah, who has gray eyes just like Mikaela. The next time we see Kale, he floats into protect Mikah and Korra when they are ambushed by the Triad on the way to the police department. Seeing the person he has tried to protect without revealing he was alive'', ''he pulls on his hood. Then when a firebender attacks him, he is taken aback. He starts to attack until he sees its Anza. This causes him to call on the demonic abilities of Mikaela, but unknowingly, he borrows the powers of Mikah, which causes her hair to start to turn black and her to expirience a pang in her chest. After releasing a very powerful shadow bending attack, he hears Mikah scream in pain, and realizes what he was doing. He cuts the power link off, reverting Mikah back to normal. Then he calls upon his fallen archangel powers, summoning his scythe Apollyon, which gleams as a black smoking sickle with a long and dark blade. History Eplo City Kale is the adopted son of mechanic Anthony Gearman, who raised him as a single father. Anthony named him Kale because in essence the boy made him a "free man", as Kale came on his doorstep after his wife and unborn daughter were killed, forcing him to push through his grief. Edenia Sariel was known as the leader of the fallen angels, who lusted after the children of man. This title was given to him because he taught man the courses of the moon. He helped Gray save Eli from her father, but witnessed his friends' deaths at the hands of his old pupil, Uriel. Trivia *He came to be after I realized there had to be someone that Mikah could feel tied her to Eplo as well as a guy to have a good contrast to Mikaela 's character. Category:Characters Category:Archangel Category:Angel Category:Reincarnated